


Destroying the Broken

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: The Murder God wants to have some fun, and her Broken is a good subject. To make things more interesting, the Murder God decides to use the one thing that the Broken loves the most against him.





	Destroying the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story features non-consensual sex and rape between characters. In addition bodily harm is featured very heavily.
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Tommy was broken. He had finally remembered his past, who he was before he had sold himself over to The Murder God, but he wished he didn't. He had given up the woman he loved for his own happiness, and because of this, he was now broken. A fractured mess of a soul, never able to contain himself without screaming in pain. The Murder God knew this and had left him without his strings. He was left to freefall in the void all by himself. He was getting off better than the others were, however. Vincent was drowning, he could still hear gasps for air. Ms. Garden had had her mouth sewn shut, struggling to breathe and unable to talk. As for the Doctor? he hadn't seen him in what felt like months and he had assumed the worst at this point.

The memories of the life he had were still fresh in his mind. He could remember hanging out with J.V. leading up to his surgery, Dr. Santel working around the clock to save his life. It was hazy but he remembered how he had been so selfish as to wish something on himself instead of the one he loved. Then there was her, the one that he loved more than anything. He couldn't remember her name, her voice, her smile, but what he did remember was the feeling of her hair in his hands. He was unsure of how he remembered that detail, but it was there, a memory real enough he could reach out and touch it, but every time he did the strings would tighten back, his breathing would stagnate, and his heart would feel like it was being ripped out of his chest. “Damn it,” He said, his breath raspy, tears formed in his eyes. “Why can't I remember? I've already done the damage, but she won't let me remember her at all.” He hit the ground with his fist, or what would count as the ground in the nothingness of the void.

“Oh broken?” A voice rang through the void, butting through his gasps. “I see you’re still enjoying your, punishment, that you oh so deserve.” It was The Murder God in all her glory, paying him a visit between games. This was unusual as she left them to her followers, typically only playing with her toys during her games, or more punishments. “Have you been getting through the pain nicely? It's not like you haven’t been in this much pain before.” She laughed to herself, he knew she was teasing him, but he could barely hold himself together through the pain, the memories of his mistakes, the loss of his loved one. 

“Now, I'm here because I am in need of something from you, my Broken toy. As I'm sure you've heard, our dear Hero is...indisposed for the time being.” He looked anywhere besides where she stood, he wants to help Vincent but he can't at this point, even if he could he would just end up hurting him. “And you see, even a Goddess has certain, needs, that she needs to be filled, and I think that you are a good fit to do so.” He had no idea what she could be referring to, all he was good for was a cheap laugh or a good sex joke in her games.

“So what do you say Broken, will you help your poor Goddess out?” she tugged on one of his strings that lay slack on the floor.

He yelped at the pulling of his neck, focusing the pain in his throat making it hard to breathe. “I don't see any way I could ever help you as I am, however, my life is in your hands as I am your toy after all.” His voice was raspy and dry, he had given up trying to keep his bodily functions normal, the only thing normal about the void was the Goddess and her Followers complete control over the souls in it.

“That’s what I’d hoped you’d say.” Her grin widened, her teeth showing their true shape when she does so, and all six of her eyes focused on him.

“Now one thing I must stress is even though I am needing your help, this will not be pleasant for you,” She pulled at another string dragging his hand up to his face, “and if I get even the slightest hint of you resisting what I give you, you'll only wish you were in hell.” He nodded as best as he could. He couldn't say no after what he had done.

“Good,” she said with a wicked smile, “In that case let us move to someplace a little more, appropriate.” With a snap of her fingers the void was changing like it always was, but this time it felt more, real to him. It was a bedroom, the type that you feel right at home in, even if it feels unfamiliar to you. “I don't suppose you recognize this place, do you? It came from your memories, but then again, you're still blocking them, aren't you?” she paced the room, flipping through a folder on the desk, turning on the desk lamp, and the picking up a picture frame and admiring it.

“What do you mean this place came from my memories? I thought this was for your pleasure, not mine.” He spat the words at her, feeling more whole due to his surroundings, but still uneasy about the whole thing.

“Well you see my little Broken toy, even though this is my pleasure, I have to make sure that you consent to it, I'm not as barbaric as some of my worshipers.” She sat the frame face down on the desk, a lump formed in his throat as he watched her actions.

“So if you haven’t already gotten the message Broken,” she grabbed a string and pulled him by his chest towards her, “I am going to use you to feed the primal urges that even my kind feel when under this extreme stress.” Her voice became more demanding, there was no doubt what she wanted, and he was helpless to stop her. “Now do as I say, and get on the bed!” she snapped her fingers once again and his strings were tied to the bed, he was unable to move away from it even if he wanted to. 

She moved atop of him, everywhere she touched his clothes falling away, forming into the red strings that bound him to where he lay. Every touch of her nails felt like Grace was stabbing him all over again, the pain and the blood still fresh in his mind, he could still feel the blood flowing out of the wounds now. By the time she was done, there were only patches of his clothes left on him, held up by the void magic that she used so often. “Now let’s get to the real reason we’re here.” she looks down his body, it's not as toned as Vincent is due to his lifestyle, but he was still well built.

She pulled out her dagger and traced it down his body, starting from his jawline down to his crotch, cutting away any pieces of clothes that were still attached to his body letting them fall away. Every now and again she would clip his skin enough to make him start bleeding, and with each one he would groan against the pain. “I have Hemophilia, you bitch! unless you reset me those aren't going to stop.” He grits his teeth and fought against the pain. Despite her beautiful body, he wanted to vomit at the sight of her. She knew his history of diseases, and how to exploit his pain and suffering.

She merely chuckled at his anger and brought her knife back up to his face. He could see besides her dress she had nothing underneath, his gasped at the sight internally hoping for release. “Oh my dear sweet Broken, if I didn't intend for you to bleed you wouldn't be,” She slashes against his face, cutting his cheek causing more blood to bleed out of him, staining the pillow beneath his head. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, “And trust me by the end of the night your blood will be the least of your worries.”

With a snap her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in all of her glory to him, as her dress fell she slowly crawled backward sitting over his knees once again leaving himself, and her, in full view. He would be lying if he said that her figure, despite her small size, wasn’t beautiful, it was perfect in almost every way. He wouldn’t have time to admire her however as even though he had this beautiful goddess in front of him, his mind seemed to wander, thoughts of another girl in this bed were coming to him, but he couldn’t place who she was.

He felt the cold steel of her blade against his length, chilling him to his core, and drawing his attention in more ways back to the woman in front of him. “I saw that distant look in your eyes, you don't even know it but you were thinking about them weren't you?”

He merely stared on in confusion, unsure of what she was talking about. “I...I don't have the slightest clue who you are referring to Mistress, I don't,” He gulped at the thought of finding out, “I don't remember any other girl from before our contract.” He had a feeling that she was talking about that girl for a moment, but he doesn't want to admit to her what he saw.

“But you knew it was a girl.” Her look soured as she spoke, “Don't you dare lie to me Broken, you belong to me and you will answer me honestly.” Her tone darkened, her free hand darted around his neck and her knife pressed against his cock, enough to pain him, but not enough to draw blood, yet. “Now answer me honestly. Were, You, Thinking, About, Her?” with each word her grip tightened around his neck and the steel digging into him inching closer and closer to drawing blood.

He has a split second where he thinks to lie to her again but doesn’t want to risk more blood loss. “I....I don't know who she was, but for a moment I thought...” He gulped, his voice shaking, “I thought I remembered another girl here, in this bed. If I knew who she was I would stop I'm...I’m sorry.” his voice was dripping with resentment, but she merely sighed as he speaks.  
“And here I was hoping the only people I would have to worry about you thinking about were Vincent, thanks to Trevor, or even Grace, after your little run around the block you two had, but alas I have to do this.” The thought of the other two names made him blush, however, those happy thoughts would soon be gone.

She propped herself over him, her smirk replaced with a frown that he had only seen when one of her toys broke the rules, in one swift motion she plunged her knife into his side. He screamed at the sudden pain, it was worse than the other cuts he had received, it was deep and would be bleeding more if the knife wasn't still sticking out of him.

“You want to know who that girl was? Fine, let's go with Angela, the girl you lost. So let's show you what happened after you left her.” Her voice was harsh, and throughout it all, he merely looked on, his eyes widening. “Now watch what some of my worshipers are capable of, and know that I am taking pity on you to get what I want.” She moves over his length, despite the pain he couldn't calm his deeper emotions of lust.

She snapped her fingers and the door to the room opened, it was J.V. and Angela, the friend who killed him, and the girl that he had seen. Angela was crying, and it seems she had been for a while, J.V. was comforting her, and he didn't understand why. His muscles tensed, he tried to shout and tell her to get away from her. Even though he couldn’t remember her, after remembering what J.V. had done he hated him more than anything else in the world and knew he shouldn't be here.

“I don't know how this could have happened, Dr. Santel promised he could save him, but then someone cut the life support and...and.” Angela trailed off as she started crying her eyes flowing with tears.

“I'm sorry fluffy, no one could have seen this coming, these types of things happen but we have to learn to move on.” J.V. was calm, collected, and suave about the whole thing, no one would believe he had just killed a man if you didn't see it for yourself.

He tried to put his arms around Angela but she shrugged him off. “I told you not to call me that Jason. That was his name for me, and if you think you can just walk in here and take his place you’re insane.” Angela snapped at him and moved away from his touch, but she was blushing at his words despite it.

“Look, hun, I get it you're alone and scared for what the future holds. Tommy was my friend too and I would give everything for him to be happy.” A wicked smirk appeared behind his smile, “But he’s gone and we have to learn to move on.” J.V. stepped closer to her once again causing Angela to step backward, landing on her ass on the bed. She squeaked adorably as she fell, her face turns a deep red.

When Angela sits on the bed, she is within reach of him but she still seems so far away. “Don't even think about touching her, your focus is on me. Besides, she's only a reflection, you couldn't have her even if I wasn't here.” Her voice had calmed back out and took on its sultry tone again as she lowered herself onto him, enjoying his fully hard dick as she descends. He involuntary moans as his attention is once again brought back to the woman on top of him. The dagger in his side stung with each movement she made, with the knife in him, and his dick in here, he could hardly contain a gasp at the changes in pace.

“Look, Jason, we shouldn't be doing this, not so soon I mean, we just came from the hospital after getting the news, and.” Angela is cut off as J.V. pins her down to the bed, his face inches away from hers, Angela turned her face away from Jasons, and he could swear for just a moment that she was looking right at him. He shakes his head of the thought, she wasn't really here, this was all just one of her games.

Jason starts to kiss down her cheek and down her neck, the look on Angela's face is one of discomfort, but as he kissed farther down and bit on her neck a moan escaped her lips, and her body language suddenly shifted. “If you insist on keeping this up that you should just go ahead a fuck me damnit!’

His mouth stood agape as she said this, and he pulled against his strings trying to break away. His hips bucked during this motion and his cock thrusts into her without purpose, she gasps at the sudden movement from him but does not seem displeased. “I didn't think you had it in you Broken, here I was expecting to do all the work myself, but if you're going to be like that then fuck don't stop!” She almost yells this, not that anyone would hear her beside him.

Her words make him want to please her more despite the events playing out next to him but he doesn't start moving as he was told. “Broken, I said, fuck me!” She bolts her hand down and pushes the knife deeper into him, blood starts pouring out of the wound and puddling under him on the bed. A mix of nausea and excitement swelling within him, he does as she commands and begins to help his mistress.

As he starts actually getting to this, Jason and Angela are starting to as well, albeit in a more controlled manner. Jason has all but ripped the clothes off of Angela and strewn them about the room shreds of clothes falling everywhere. Jason himself seemed to take more time in removing his own garments, careful not to rip them unlike hers. Jason had much more of a tanned complexion that he had, it was understandable how Angela, even while mourning her loss, would be unable to resist him. His nose bleeds and his pupils dilated from Jason’s actions. He wanted to stop them, but he was lost in his own pleasures at that point to truly care.

Jason had already started off better than he had, he was on his knees working his tongue into her, he could almost hear her moans of pleasure if it wasn't for his own and hers right in front of him. “Damn, you have no idea how much this means to me Broken. Even while watching the woman of your dreams get eaten out right next to you, you still somehow have the energy to fuck me senseless.” She giggled to herself, “Vincent could take a few pointers from you!”

She kept bucking on top of him, slowly leaning over him, and even though she didn't have much in the area of breasts he felt inclined to please her in whatever way he could. He leaned up as much as the strings would let him and he began to use his mouth on her breasts, he was only able to flick his tongue over her nipples. Though it wasn't much, it seemed to warrant a good response from her. A guttural moan, escaped her lips followed by a drop of saliva running down her chin.

“Jason please stop,” His attention was brought back to the scene next to him, “I can only take so much of that before you're going to make me pass out. Please give me a chance to get you off.” Angela was very flushed at this point, her breathing labored as he ate her out.

“Very well then Fluffy Bun, but once I get going you won't like how this goes for you.” Jason's voice took a deeper tone suddenly, and even he felt a sudden chill for what he had planned for her. He didn't like his continued use of that nickname for her, and every time Jason used it Angela seemed to look away from Jason being drawn out from the moment. He couldn't explain why but whenever she looked in his direction, his cuts would open more, drops of blood dripping over her body with the close contact, and tears started to roll down his face.

“I don't care at this point Jason just fuck me please I need you inside me so badly.” Angela moaned this, in more of a daze than aware of what even saying. Upon saying this Jason stood up from his kneeling position and hoisted Angela up onto the bed if it wasn't for the magic of the void he was sure they would be in the same place on the bed, but they were merely next to each other just out of arm's length.

As Jason sat Angela down, however, his entire posture shifted to match his darker tone of voice. With one hand he grasped her throat almost as tightly as had been done to him moments ago, and with the other one, he pinned her hand to the bedpost. “You are to understand that for the rest of the night you are my plaything, today has been good to me and I feel the need to get a little more pleasure out of it.”

Angela started to let out a bit of a whimper and hit Jason with her free hand. Seeing her reaction Jason forced his lips onto hers to silence her, and with it, her crying ceased, her fist more caressing him, and a calm washed over her again. “Good, now that we have that understood, you are going to take this in every way I tell you to.” Angela seemed to just go silent save a whimper upon his saying this, and once Jason inserted himself into her, her silence was cut short by more breaths of pleasure.

She leaned down past his mouth rubbing more blood over the two of them as she whispers directly into his ear, “You see my dear broken, she is so much better off without you and with one of my worshipers instead. Don’t you think so?” she didn't wait for a reply before sinking her teeth into his neck, he shrieked in pain and pleasure escaping from his lips. He was in pain, he was scared, but even through all of that he could help but to keep thrusting up into her.

Angela's howl pulled him away from his own pain once again to see the torment happening next to him. Jason had since pinned her in a way that seemed to be pulling her in ways that one's body should not be pulled in, one leg over his shoulder, her head ramming the bed frame with each thrust. He was hitting her and causing her pain while having his way with her, but instead of her seeming to show any discomfort she was wailing for more. “Oh gods please don't stop Jason, I need this so badly, please don't stop!” Jason merely smirked at the response and kept hitting and moving his cock in and out of her.

“Do you see now Broken, no one loves you, no one ever did, and no one ever will.” She plunged her knife deeper into him starting to make the wound gush blood, a puddle forming under her knees and his ass staining them red. “Now hurry up and finish fucking me I'm close!’ as she keeps pushing the knife into him her movements speed up and become more frantic. The knife with each thrust twirled inside of him forcing a deep groan out of him. He hates himself for doing so but he looks to the others one more time.

Jason had pinned Angela on her hands and knees and was thrusting himself into her, but instead of the mix of pain and pleasure, she was showing before all she is doing at this point is sobbing uncontrollably. “Jason please stop, I don't want this anymore! It's too soon please!” Angela’s pleas fall short however as Jason just keeps his pace going.

“I told you, Fluffy Bun, tonight you belong to me, and you are not done until I am!” Jason slaps her ass as he keeps going, grunting animalistic as he keeps going at her as he seems to be nearing his climax. “I will take some pity on you though Fluffy, you won't have to deal with the risk of children anytime soon as that is the last thing on my mind with my contracts right now.” as he says this Jason pulls out of Angela and unloads his cum all over her back.

Angela screams as he does this and collapses onto the bed, and without a word, Jason picks himself up and dresses without so much as looking back at Angela. “Thank you for that Angela, that was the perfect way to end the day. A contract fulfilled, a murder completed, and a wonderfully naive girl fucked to her breaking point.” He turns around and glances at Angela as he reaches for the door, “If you do decide you want another fuck, you know how to find me.” And without a second thought, Jason walks out of the room. Angela curled up on the bed, tears running down her face, bruises forming on her body, a crumpled mess, full of regret for her choices.

“Right there Broken, right there!” He was pulled back to the reality in front of him, The Murder God hollering for him once again, his heart feeling more torn than his body.

“Why would you show me that! Why do I need to be torn apart more? Why?!” He yells at her, Desperation flowed through him, stretching his fingers for the girl he can't remember, but unable to reach because of the strings. He starts crying, tears flowing down his face, his throat going horse from the yelling, but she doesn't care, she's gotten what she wanted, and it was more than she could have hoped for.

“Don't stop now Broken, because I swear if you do I promise you will never feel happiness again so long as you live.” She pulls the dagger out of his wound and runs it down the length of his arms blood from the deep cut flowing down his arm and body, merely adding to his screams. Against all this, he doesn't stop for he knows it will be far worse if he does.

“Yes, yes right there, right there!” The Murder God stopped short on her last words, leaving him unsure if he achieved his goal or not, however, after a couple seconds she starts breathing again, quivering. “Oh fuck, that was what I needed Broken, despite your fuck up there you seem to know what a woman wants.” She laughs as she takes her now blood-soaked dagger and cuts his strings down.

“It's almost a shame that you weren't allowed the same release that Mr. Vile was allowed, but that is the way of things in this world.” She pulled herself up, just over the tip dragging her blade across his dick, drawing drops of blood from his still hard cock stabbing the dagger into the head. He howls at the pain, being more than he can handle, his own climax happening. His cock twitched shooting a mix of blood and sperm in and on her pussy making her shake at the sensation. “I guess I was wrong, you did get the release he got, and so much more.” Her voice cracked as he finished his climax, covering himself and her in the mixture.

Despite the pain, he reached for the girl he still couldn’t remember, but every time he did she was always just out of reach. “Don't bother with it Broken, this was merely a scene I made to stir you to give me what I wanted. You might not remember what she means to you, however, I would never allow one of my worshipers to commit that low of a sin, I have a reputation to uphold you know.” She snapped her fingers and her dress picked itself off the floor and back onto her body with the utmost ease, the traces of blood adding to the color on it. 

“Oh and don't worry, your wounds will heal themselves in time, but for now, don't stain the sheets too much more.” She chuckles to herself as the wounds keep flowing with blood, showing no signs of stopping. He sobbed in pain, crawling towards Angela attempting to comfort her from the pain, ignoring his pain to save the girl But no matter how far he crawled he couldn’t reach or remember her, his memories of the event slowly fading.

She snapped her fingers one final time, his clothes going back to before they were destroyed, the bedroom falling back into the void, Angela morphing back into the darkness with the rest of the room before it falls into nothingness. “If I need that again, I might just call you up if poor Vinny decides to lash out again. Until the next time my Broken,” she points her signature dagger at him with a smirk, it's the last thing he saw before passing out yet again, losing track of all time, lost in the void.


End file.
